


make me your queen

by avapacifica



Series: Daensa Week 2020 [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Character, Mental Breakdown, Sad, Sad Ending, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: dany makes her choice, and sansa isn't a part of it
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Daensa Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628962
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	make me your queen

**Author's Note:**

> 2/11-Worthy  
> Did I stray completely from the prompt? Yes. Is it okay? Sure, why not

Daenerys doesn’t know how she let it get this far, with a girl curled up at her feet, crying and begging. Sansa doesn’t know how she got to the point where she is that girl. The mother of dragons had made her choice, she was bringing Jon to King’s Landing with her.

“Why?” is Sansa’s only question, as the sobs continue to rack through her body. Why him? Why  _ not  _ her? Dany doesn’t know which she means.

“I need to unite the North with my claim, you know this-” Sansa cuts her off.

“We’ve already talked about this.” The tears still stream down her face, but Sansa replaces her frown with a small, girlish grin. Full of hope, her last hope. “You can make me your queen. Jon can stay here and everything will fit.” 

“My love, you know it won’t” The glimmer in her eye is broken, and her lips start to tremble again. Daenerys doesn’t know how much more crying she can take before she does herself.

“Why not?” 

“We are two women.”

“That’s never mattered before.” Daenerys pets her hair, focusing on her hands instead of her heart. She feels as if she’s killing Sansa just as she did Drogo. 

“I’ve never been this close.” It doesn’t come out as sympathetic as she’d like it to, but her hiding her emotions was never going to work in her favor. Sansa pulls away. 

“Tell me now.” She wipes her eyes and the sleeves of her dress. “Tell me now so I don’t make a fool of myself any further. Tell me this was never serious.” Her pleas are what send Dany over the edge. 

“I can’t do that.” She reaches out her hand, shaking along with her voice. Her tears are unlike Sansa’s in that they’re quiet, but they’re all the more shimmery, visible against her skin. “I’m not going to lie to you, I could never.” Sansa leans into it, not pulling away, still hesitant.

“But you chose him.” 

“No. I chose the realm.” That’s the hardest thing for her to hear. But it would always come down to that, Daenerys has been after the throne before she even knew it. A woman she’s known only a short time wasn’t going to change that destiny. Sansa doesn’t think any amount of years with her would distract her from that fate. It was always going to be that chair. She doesn’t know how she convinced herself otherwise. 

“When do you leave?” 

“Two days.” Daenerys avoids eye contact when she says it, she knows Sansa’s response before she even starts. She’s crying again, harder than she’d thought possible. But as she does so, she brings herself up the queen’s body, kissing her along the way. She reaches her neck, gripping her soldiers with whatever strength she has left. Slender fingers wrap around her wrist.

“Stop.”

“Why?”

You can’t hear the sadness in their voices anymore, only the pain. 

“I already know every piece of your body. I want to spend my last nights here meeting every other part of you.”

“You want us.. to talk?” It’s the most bittersweet thing Sansa has ever heard. She was expecting a response along the lines of Daenerys wanting to completely separate from her, thinking it was just better to get a headstart on the healing. 

“Yes.” Daenerys wipes away her eyes, even laughing a little. “I would like that a lot.” She pauses. “Can we go back a half hour ago? Can’t we just pretend you’re going to be my queen, and everything will go in our favor?”

Sansa nods, and crawls her way up next to her. They both wonder if they’ll ever feel the body warmth they share with each other with anyone else again. Neither of them can even imagine it. 

Dany knows Sansa deserves the seven kingdoms, the entire world they inhabit. But none of them deserves her, not even the queen herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Make Me Your Queen by Declan McKenna, because I really am just stealing ever title from my daensa playlist huh?  
> Drop a comment, they make my day!


End file.
